Remember
by Momotaros
Summary: This a story about the Hyuga Clan, and their way of life. Proving that with strength and determination, anyone can break the binds of family ties and become what they truly want to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hyuga Hinata

I remember what happened that day, because it was snowing.

"Hyuga Hinata, for the past several months your father has been ill. It has come to the council's attention that we don't foresee his health getting any better. With that in mind, we feel it's in our family's best interests to have your father step down." The Hyuga elder peered over his glasses, looking at me. All around I could see everyone's eyes staring right through me.

"I know...my..." My voice began to shake. I felt faint until a warm hand touched my shoulder. Surprised to have someone behind me, I turned to see my cousin Hyuga Neji.

"This event does concern the Branch family and all the members of the family." Neji seemed confident as he stood there beside me. He was the opposite of me, calm and always collected—something that I always aspired to be.

"We understand that the Branch family wants some say in the matter, but this is a Head family discussion and you should know your place as a Branch family member. Now, Neji, step down or we'll have you removed," the first councilman coughed, turning his attention back to me. His eyes were almost clear, as if see-through. The only thing whiter on his head was his long snowy hair. It was long like Neji's—tied back into a clean ponytail—not even a hair moved from place as he started to speak again.

I could see Neji glaring at him from the corner of my eye. He was still unmoving, unshaken, just showing true determination to be heard by the Head family council.

"We ask one more time, either step down or--"

"Neji-nii-san has a right to speak!" I blurted from behind my cousin. Everyone around the room froze. Around the room, everyone's facial expressions turned to surprise. Never in all the years of my life, has anyone ever heard me speak up, let alone for someone else's behalf.

"Hinata-sama," Neji whispered as he turned around to face me. I was still shaking but my posture had changed-I had become determined.

"I am Hyuga Clan's next leader, and as the heir, I give Neji-nii-san the right to..._speak_," My voice broke at the last moment—I was still nervous about speaking back to the elders.

Without warning, all my strength vanished from my eyes, leaving me quiet again. I seemed to confuse all the people around me, especially Neji. Their confused stares only made me feel worse. I bowed my head, looking down at the floor as if there was something interesting at my feet.

"How dare --" the second councilor was interrupted by a harsh voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned their attention to where the voice was coming from.

"Though I may not look it, I am still alive. Hinata is my eldest daughter, and if she has given Neji the floor, then you should be mindful of your next leader." For the first time Hyuga Hiashi, my father stood by my words, leaving me in shock. I always felt as if I was a lost cause, but this moment and those words from him made me feel as if I finally existed.

I smiled brightly and nodded to Neji to take the floor and speak. The council members looked at each other, growling and grumbling. "You are right, Hyuga Hiashi-sama, we have spoken out our turn. Please, Neji. You have the floor." The old man said with a tone of hatred.

The council members had always made it very clear to the Branch members that they are below the Main Brach. But in this one instance, a Branch family member had the floor at a Main Branch meeting.

Neji gritted his teeth at the old man's tone and began to speak, "Hinata-sama is the most-likely family member to take her father's place, but as a Branch family member, we also need a leader to stand beside Hinata. And, since I am Hyuga Hizashi's son, I have the right to that position, as it is also my father's wish for me to protect her."

"We were going to discuss that at a later date." The councilman interrupted. "Like I have said before, today's business is of a different matter. Before all of this confusion, we were discussing Hinata taking the place as Head leader. It is our judgment that on Hinata's 20th birthday, or the death of her father Hyuga Hiashi, ever which comes first, she will take the head of Household. We also pass judgment that by that time she will either have to find a suitable husband for marriage, or marry the leader of the Branch family. That is the word, and our word is the law."

No one spoke a word. The only thing to escape my lips was a small gasp as I covered my mouth with my hand. This wasn't to be expected, not this soon, yet I knew by looking at Neji that he felt my pain. We have never full resolved our own issues, yet the Councilman thought it would be best to have us wed. This was to be the end of my carefree youth, and the start of the long cycle of adulthood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hyuga Neji

I remember that day because the soft snow had turned into a violent storm—taking everything into its icy hold.

It had been three months since that faithful council meeting. Strain was starting to blanket my whole family. I had never thought of being married, let alone to a Head House member. But it was to become my personal duty. Yet, I, Hyuga Neji didn't feel it to be a burden.

Since that meeting, things seemed to change for the better. I had become the Branch Family leader, which had made many Branch members proud. They knew that a change was being made with the position being filled. To most, this meant relief. But for me, it filled my soul with gratification.

But even with all the good, some bad came right along with it. During the passing months I saw less and less of Hinata-sama—which almost didn't feel like a change, except when I did see her, she would vanish within seconds.

I knew that Hinata-sama had another choice in mind for her possible future husband. In the last few years, Naruto had become an honorable shinobi, but would it be enough? The thought always came racing through my mind. But no matter the out come, I made a promise to myself that I would protect Hinata with my life.

Hyuga Hinata

For days I had sat alone in my dark room, covered up in blankets. With each day passing, it became harder to leave the safety of my bedroom. Not because of cold weather, but from the cold stares of my family. Usually, they would ignore me and walk past me without even saying so much as a word. Now, all I hear are the whispers and receive horrible glares. Even with father's full agreement on the arrangement, the family has made me feel even more like an outcast. I will have to face the outside world one day, I know that, but today isn't going to be that day. I fell back onto my futon, curling up into a tight little ball.

I had always wondered what father would think of Naruto. While looking out my window, it seemed the weather was agreeing with my father. I knew his mood would match the darkened sky—or he might be ashamed. He would never accept Naruto and, besides, Naruto didn't even know I existed.

My whole body was shaking, and hot burning tears ran down my face. I pushed my face down into my tiny pillow, trying to muffle my cries.

I want to do the best I can for my family, yet, it just feels like they want nothing to do with me. I truly wish there was someone who I could...wait; Shino! He has always been understanding, and always listened. Pulling my face away from my pillow, I began to wipe the tears away onto my already wet sleeve.

From all the crying, my face had become swollen. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were red. I thought it would be best to wait for the swelling to go down. As I rose to my feet, I felt my night kimono stick to my body.

I guessed a shower would be best. It has been a few days of just laying in bed that caused me to be in this state. I went to my closet to retrieve my bath bucket and suddenly it occurred to me—either way the wind blew, my future would no longer be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hyuga Hinata

I remember...I remember what it was like outside and inside my home, bitter cold.

I felt the warm water against my skin; a sigh of relief came over my body. It was as if all my cares and worries were swept away with the soap. It felt great scrubbing the shampoo into my indigo hair until I realized I had shampooed my hair three times. I reached for the showerhead, letting the water run through my hair. My mind started to wonder, my thoughts made their way towards Neji.

I wonder...I mean, he couldn't possibly want to marry someone as weak as I. In my usual manner, I started to bring my fingers up, wiggling them—and then I stopped myself. I closed my eyes tightly as the memory of the Chunnin exam replayed over and over.

Pain embraced my body, feeling as if it was happening to me all over again. I stopped myself by biting my bottom lip. Neji was angry and confused—he just meant to hurt me then… But he doesn't want that now...right? The answer didn't come. I couldn't truly read Neji or feel what he was feeling. He was an enigma to me. Truly, the only time I've known what he wanted was when he wanted to kill me.

I guess it would be best if I spoke with Shino before jumping to any conclusions. With that, I rinsed the remaining shampoo from my hair and the rest of my body.

Hyuga Neji

Puff, Kah! My mind wasn't clear, nor was my heart at peace. I had been straining through my regular warm up routines. My insides felt like a total mess and it showed even in my most basic movements.

"Neji, your route is becoming sloppy." I turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from. In seconds, I realized who the voice belonged to—Hyuga-sama.

I immediately bowed my head in respects "You honor me in watching my training," I peered up at the Head of the family. I could see he was weak with sickness. "Sir, if I may be blunt, are you alright?" Without lifting my head fully, I took another look at my weakened uncle.

"Yes, I'm fine. At least today is one of my better days, but enough about my health. You seem to be clouded." Hyuga Hiashi walked further into the training room, shutting the door behind him.

Hiashi looked frail, his complexion was pale, and his hair was stiff as straw. I truly couldn't see the man I used to know inside the sorry shape of man walking towards me.

I could sense all the pain my uncle was going though. With each step, I could hear his breathing become more strained. His time was coming, but only _when_ was the question.

"Sir, let me help you," I raised my head and walked towards my uncle's side.

"No, I am a man who doesn't need any help." Hiashi pulled away from my hand. He walked past me without a second glance. "I have come here to watch my daughter's possible future husband. I feel you are a fine match for her, but with the way you are looking, I am no longer sure you could be her yang." He seated himself against the far wall. Hiashi nodded at me to continue my training.

It had been a year since I had trained alongside my uncle. Hiashi was a strong warrior, and though he wasn't as strong as my father, I knew I had to respect him as a great shinobi.

Once again, bowing my head, I returned to my routines. This time, I made sure to move with grace and flawless motion. Hyuga Hiashi watched me move with strength and power—I had always assumed that is what he desired for his daughter.

As each movement became stronger, Hiashi started to watch intently. In a quiet whisper, I swore I heard him say, "You would truly be proud of your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hyuga Hinata

I remember how the harsh wind had finally stopped, but the cold was still sending spikes of ice into my soul. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart.

I seated myself on the cold porch and put on my shoes. The air was icy, causing my feet to feel frozen in an instant. With each breath I took, steam escaped from my already chapped lips in tiny clouds. I knew I had to hurry or else someone would see me and start to ask questions. I knew better then to say I was going to ask someone outside the clan for advice.

As I stood up, I tapped the front of my shoe on the ground. The fit was good and snug around my foot. I took one last look around before making my escape. I shoved my frozen hands into my pockets and began to walk. I tried to get the feeling back into my hands by wiggling them, but seemed nothing could warm me. I had wished it wasn't so cold.

With each step that I took, I felt a shiver go through my body. I pushed my face down into my jacket trying my best to stay as warm as I could. The exit was so close, and it seemed as if luck was on my side until I saw a dark figure in the distance. Not being able to see it clearly because of how far it was, I kept my head down covering my eyes with my bangs.

Approaching the figure, I tried to lower my head even more. My body shook, not because of the cold, but because of the possible confrontation.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going at such an hour?" That was it; I had been caught. I stopped dead in my tracks and lifted my head slightly to see who was addressing me.

It was Neji-nii-san. "Oh my God!" I squeaked, this was the last person I wanted to see me leave.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing out at this hour?" Neji's voice became more stern and forceful. I peered up and tried to speak. I could see Neji had been training—sweat was running down his forehead.

Damn my luck, I thought to myself. "Well, Neji-nii-san, I have..." I swallowed hard, "I have a mission!" I lied, thought I wasn't a very good liar, especially not to Neji-nii-san.

"You don't have your backpack or your pouch. That is a bold-faced lie, Hinata-sama," Neji glared at me with his pale eyes. He was mad and I knew I shouldn't have lied. "And, to second that, you can't leave the compound without an escort. Since you are going to be the new Heiress, it is forbidden." Neji crossed his arms and leaning against the wall of the exit.

My hands had turned into small fists—I could feel my insides tensing up. "You can't give me orders. This is none of your concern!" I screamed. Sweat and tears ran down my face. With that, I made a mad dash for the exit, but Neji was faster and stopped me.

I stepped back and put my hands to my face. I bit my bottom lip—this was it, he wasn't going to let me leave. The only question that fluttered in my mind was what he was going to do with me. I never liked confrontations to begin with, but one with Neji had to be even more horrible then with my father.

"Hinata-sama, why...why do you always run?" Neji's voice and tone had softened. I looked up, unsure of what I had just heard. I looked into my cousin's eyes—I could see all his emotions flooding out. Neji was truly, for the first time ever, showing that he had other emotions besides anger.

"Don't you trust--" Neji stepped back, "I know why you don't trust me anymore and I am truly sorry for the harm I did to you. It was my job to protect you, yet, all I did was hurt you. It seems the physical wounds have healed, but the emotional ones have not." His words were soft and gentle. "I know why you trust Naruto, why you believe in him, and most of all, how he makes you feel. I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

After he said those words, he stepped to the side—he was letting me go. I had finally seen it; Neji's true feelings, true emotions. All this came out of nowhere.

We stood there, unmoving. Our eyes were locked onto each other's—as if we were waiting for the other to say something. This moment, that had taken three years to come, seemed to last just as long. Nothing seemed to break the silence—until my shivering body brought me back into reality.

"It's not what you think, Neji-nii-san. I'm just going to speak with…a friend of mine. And it's true, I don't know how to trust you yet. But, I do finally understand your feelings." Warmth melted over my numb body. His vendetta for me was finally over. These emotional scars that have been carved into my heart had finally started to heal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hyuga Neji

I remember how cold the day was, but a warm feeling had entered my heart, melting the freezing cage around my heart.

I watched Hinata-sama walk out of the compound. I touched my forehead, letting out a sigh. Even if I was to marry Hinata, I would still be trapped within this family. The thought of being free crossed my mind daily and always left my heart feeling empty.

Once I couldn't see Hinata-sama's figure any longer, I made my way back to my quarters. The Branch Family's quarter was the furthest one down a long corridor, but my room was the furthest back from the Main Branch family. The hallway was illuminated by small dim lamps, giving just enough light to make it through. I stopped in front of the familiar brown sliding door and slipped off my shoes before entering the room. I opened and closed it in one motion. My room was kept simple, with everything in order. Though, the lack of furnishings on the walls made it look more like a hospital room then a bedroom. In the middle of the room, rested a futon with a brown blanket over it. On the left side, a small desk rested with nothing on the top of it.

I threw the damp towel into the white basket beside the desk. I peered out my window, seeing darkness start to consume the last little bit of light of the day. It reminded me of my old feelings towards Hinata-sama. My hatred was like the darkness slowly absorbing the last bit of light that was Hinata-sama. I was always sorry for my feelings, but truly, I never knew how to confront Hinata-sama about them.

Thinking back to the Chunnin Exam, I shook my head, "Naruto, you truly made me understand what it meant to be human." After that one encounter, I had felt weights being lifted off my chest. It gave me the first bit of fresh air I've had in a long time.

Hyuga Hinata  
As I left my compound behind, I shoved my already frozen hands back into my pockets. The village was closed up tight. With no one around, it felt like I was walking through a ghost town.

But what made it all the more eerie, was the path I had to take to get to the Aburame Clan's compound. I knew that the Aburame Clan (the bug using shinobis) liked their privacy, and it was best for their insects. The long path that forked off the main road of the village made its way through the woods. It was an unused path that many didn't even know existed. If it wasn't for the fact that Shino was on my team, I probably wouldn't have ever used this path.

Slowly I traveled onward, making my way down the path. I felt at ease—no one would bother me now. That's why I liked traveling at night.

Upon reaching the second fork on the road, I remembered there was a certain way to get to the compound. In order to get there, I had to use my "Byakugan." Instinctually my hands started to make the signs to release my jutsu. Since I didn't have the bugs to guide me or a kin nose to sniff it out, I used my own talents. Veins appeared around my eyes and my irises became bigger then normal. My range of vision had completely changed—revealing the path that I had to take.

Hyuga Hanabi

My father isn't a well man. His coughing has become worse and worse to the point that he never leaves his bed.

"Father, we need to call Hokage. Your fever hasn't broken in the last two hours," I pleaded. "You need to at least drink this." I've always tried my best to attend to my father's illness.

"Hanabi, my darling daughter, I don't need such treatment. And getting the Hokage will only bring her into family affairs." My father coughed, covering his mouth with his hands. Once the coughing had stopped, he dropped his hands to his sides. Blood covered his palms, showing that the sickness was only getting worse. I knew without help, the end was coming.

"Father please..." I tried to hold back my emotions, like I had been taught. Being part of the Hyuga Family meant holding back all emotion. I brushed my long hair from eyes and rang out a rag in a bowl to clean up the blood.

I began to wipe the blood from his lips and hands when he asked me, "Where is your sister?" I put the rag back into the bowl, ringing it out again.

"Don't worry yourself with her father, she has been locked in her room for the last week—well the last month." I had become so annoyed that she had been pent up in her room for so long.

I loved Hinata, but hated the fact that she lacked all it took to be what our father had hoped. After Hinata had become a Chunnin a month later, I had become a Genin. I was well on my way to take the Chunnin exam within the next month.

"I see. I am not surprised," my father whizzed. We both knew that our father had high expectations for us to take our rightful places in the Hyuga family. Yet, his first daughter, (my sister Hinata) was taking too long to bloom. "She wants to change herself, but still, she hides." I pulled the blankets over his chest. My father sighed, "Hanabi, I think its time I rested. Please go check on your sister for me."

"Yes father," I solemnly replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hyuga Hanabi

I remember the dark night sky because it matched the color of my now blackened heart.

I didn't want to leave father's side. Ever since my mother's death, I felt like I had to take her place beside father. Hinata didn't have the same bond with our father that I did.

While Hinata is the obedient daughter, I am the only one to talk back to him. We have a special relationship that is thicker than the blood coursing through our veins. I would go to the ends of the earth for him. But with him becoming so ill, all that mattered to me was keeping him happy.

Quietly, I made my way towards the door. I stood in the dim hallway for a moment before I made my way to Hinata's room. The hallway had been eerily quiet, till I knocked at my sister's door. But there was no answer. "She must be asleep again, lazy girl." I thought. I rapped at the door again with force, but to no avail. I reached for the door hinge, pulling it open. The room was caliginous as the hall—it looked as if no one had even been there.

"She never leaves, especially this late in the evening." I had said to myself. I looked around curiously, but found no clues as to where my sister had gone. I gave a grunt before slamming the door behind me.

Hyuga Neji

After my training, I had decided it was time to get to bed, when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter," I commanded. I was annoyed someone was to come here and bother me. It was late and the last thing I wanted was a visitor. The door slid open and, to my surprise, my youngest cousin, Hanabi, stood there before me. "Hanabi-sama." I reluctantly pushed myself to kneel down before her.

"Neji, where is Hinata!?" Hanabi barked. I always knew that Hanabi was different from her sister—no honorfics, no pleases, no thank yous, just straight forward questions and answers. In a way, it was how I treated people, except, I did pay my respects.

"Hinata-sama has gone out. I saw her leaving as I had returned from training. I don't know where she has gone to. All she said to me was that she was going to speak with a friend." I lifted my head to look into Hanabi's eyes—her lips were thin as she frowned at me.

"Why did you let her go on her own? She is the Heiress, whether we like it or not. And to top that, she is to be your wife. You should keep an eye on her." Hanabi's scowling intensified as she glared at me for my carelessness.  
"Hanabi-sama, she made it very clear that she didn't want me to come with her, nor did she want anyone to know," I tried to explain, "I am only telling you becau--AHHHH!"  
A sudden pain zapped through my forehead. In seconds, I knew what this pain was—Hanabi had activated the Hyuga Curse. I couldn't do anything but put my hands to my throbbing forehead. I fell to the ground in agony, "AHHH!! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

I couldn't help but to scream. It was my only release from this madness. I curled up into the fetal position—my cries of pain echoed all around the room as my brain tightened. I hadn't felt this kind of pain in so long. Within that moment, I could only think of Hinata-sama. She was the only Head family member never use the seal—no matter what grief I or anyone else caused her.

Hanabi dropped her hands releasing the _jutsu_, "Don't speak to a Main Family member in such a way! You aren't married to my sister yet. Do you understand?" She roared. Hanabi always gave the impression that she didn't care how she treated the Branch Family—and at that moment it became clear.

With all my strength, I scrambled back into my kneeling position.. The sharp pain had vanished, leaving a throbbing ache in my head, "Yes Hanabi-sama, you are right." I muttered, "Do you wish for me to find her?" I hated my younger cousin at that moment for taking it upon herself to feel superior to me.

"Yes, find Hinata. My father wanted me to check on her and she wasn't in her room. Now _you_ have to find her." Hanabi barked. She knew that all I could do was obey.

Upon slamming the door behind her, I started to rub my forehead, "Stupid Bitch, I'm glad I will never have to marry her..."

Hyuga Hinata

"Just a little further…I truly hope I am not intruding on my teammates privacy." The thought finally occurred to me. "No, he did say if we ever needed to talk, I was free to ask." I said to myself, but the words got swiped away into the cold night air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hyuga Neji

I remember that night so well because the cold air was the only thing to relieve my headache.

With each step I took, my head reminded me of how much pain I was actually in. It radiated from my head and gradually moved down my entire body. I gritted my teeth—I would not allow the pain to hold me back from the task at hand. It had been so long since I felt the torture of the _Hyuga Curse Seal_. I knew I had to obey. That was the job of the Branch Family—it didn't matter how I felt. The cold air was a small relief to my condition, making it only somewhat bearable.

As I ran, all my thoughts were haunted by the thought of Hinata. I knew she didn't exactly want to be heiress or be married, but I knew that no matter what, the clan's needs would come before her own.

Hinata was almost too kind for her own good, but maybe that's what the clan had truly needed. I was so angry at the way Hanabi acted. Even though she wasn't heiress, she took on the role easily, as if her father hadn't given it to Hinata instead.

I continued to run in Hinata's last general direction. As the cold started to settle around my body, I could feel a thin layer of ice envelop my skin.

Hyuga Hinata

As I made my journey further down the darkened path, I decided it would be best to activate my _Byakugan._ In an instant, the night had become clear and easier to navigate through. But still, the chill had started to cause aches all over my body. I continued to march on, though my muscles started to become stiff, begging to get into a warm house.

Suddenly, I saw a large mass in front of me starting to form. Tiny little bugs accumulated into a huge mass making me realize who was there in the distance. "Shino!"

"Hinata-sama." Shino answered in a cool manner. Even though he was covered up in his jacket and only his sunglasses peered through, I knew it was my teammate at once.

"Shino, I have to talk to you," I said softly as I approached him.

Shino looked around with one quick glance. "This isn't the place to talk. Come, we will go back to the compound." he ordered. I followed Shino's order and proceeded to jump up into the trees to follow him back to his compound.

Upon arrival, I gave a sigh of relief. Shino opened the door of a large gated house—no, a mansion! I had been here before and knew warmth wasn't far. The mansion was big but not as elaborate as the Hyuga compound. Shino's family wasn't as showy as mine, but, in a way, it made me feel more at ease.

I took off my shoes and walked into the house—feeling a blast of warm air comfort my tired cold body. The house was poorly lit, causing shadows to creep from the corners. I stepped aside and waited for Shino to take off his shoes.

He placed them next to mine, but as always, he decided to keep his coat on. He motioned me to start heading down the hallway to his room. As we entered, I started to feel the air take the chill from my bones. I couldn't be more grateful—I was at last away from the freezing bitter air of the night.

We approached the last door on the right. Shino opened the door, gesturing me to enter first. He shut the door behind us and turned on the lamp. Immediately, the darkness and shadows were banished. I could see the room was generous in size—having a bed on the left and a small desk next to it with a long closet to the right of it

"Please have a seat Hinata-sama—I know you need to get something off your chest." Shino pointed to his bed. I bowed and made my way towards the vacant spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hyuga Hinata

I remember how I usually never recall any of my dreams, but this one dream wouldn't stay forgotten.

I took my place on Shino's firm bed mattress. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I finally felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, but I tried my best not to show it. But as always, just by Shino's posture, I could tell he knew otherwise. I felt like butterflies were flapping around in my stomach.

Shino sat on the floor, in front of the bed. I could see my reflection on his sunglasses. "Hinata-sama, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Shino inquired.

"Shino...my family…my family has finally named me the heiress. But there are two ways that can happen. One, the coming of my father's death, or two, I turn 20. The council said whichever comes first," I paused, thinking about my words. "But they also have another condition; they either want me to marry someone they approve of…" I gave one more long pause, sending silence across the room. "…or I have to marry Neji-nii-san…" The words slipped from my lips as I turned my attention to my hands.

Shino didn't show emotion openly, but when I looked up, I could see the concern in his body language. "Hinata-sama, I know that this is a big decision to make, but this is one that needs a lot of care and thought. There is no straight-forward right answer," Shino thought for a moment, "But I will say, the man you love is someone to consider for your own happiness. On the other hand, Neji would be good for the clan. It depends on who is the best for your family or for you."

I lowered my head, shielding my eyes, "What...what if that person could be good for both me and the clan?" The words felt empty and I didn't know why I even said it.

"Hinata-sama, I know who you're referring to. He might truly be what the clan needs, but only the marriage could truly tell that. Now as for Neji, I have respect for him as a Shinobi, but the Chuunin exam still stands out in my mind." Shino's voice didn't truly change, but I could tell Shino was angry.

"Neji-nii-san has changed!" I explained. "Well, he's changing...As I was leaving to come here, he spoke to me like a human being. It might be one of the only times, but I could tell it was from his heart. He wants to be my prot...protector…at least." I stuttered. My voice became soft before I trailed off.

I looked at Shino, who had started to shake his head, "I truly don't know what goes through his mind. He is a mystery, even to me. But if nothing else, you should try to pursue your dream to be with the person you love. If you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Hyuga Neji

The cold had truly come in full force, not holding anything back. I kept my mouth closed, not allowing the cold air to get into my warm lungs. Breathing through my nose helped relieve some of the bitterness, but even with all this, the pain on my forehead remained.

This consistent reminder of my task didn't just give gentle reminders—no, it wanted to break me. Find Hinata and retrieve her for Hanabi. Saying her name over and over in my mind only made me run faster. With each step, my feet slammed down against the ground, sending pain through my legs.

I had come to the realization that I didn't know where Hinata had gone to. Thinking for a moment, the only logical places would either be Kiba's or Shino's. "I think I should try Kiba's first, it's a bit closer and it would give me a chance to get out of the weather, even if it's just for a moment." I headed west towards the Inuzuka estate. It had been years since I went there and I was unsure of what awaited me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Hyuga Neji

I remember how heavy the weather made me feel.

Icy winds whistled through the bare tree branches. It felt like they were calling my name, trying to get me away from my objective. I had been running through the thick frozen forest for what felt like an eternity. The weather had become my enemy and my limbs felt like they were loosing the battle. I clenched my hands into fists and pulled them into the sleeves of my white jacket.

"Damnit, I wish I would've brought gloves," I scolded myself for being so careless. "Well, at least it's only a little bit further to Kiba's." Howls echoed in the night, making my already frozen ears sting. "They must have smelled me. _Byukagan_!" My eyes combed the surrounding area of trees.

In a flash, two figures were approaching me from a short distance away. A large white beast and a young man wearing a leather jacket came running forth. Within seconds, the pair appeared in front of me.

The young man in front of me was Kiba, wearing his usual smile. Standing by Kiba's side was a large white beast with a smirk painted across his face. "Neji, what brings you to this neck of the woods? This seems a bit out of your way." Kiba questioned, resting his hand on top of the beast's head and stroking back its fur.

I released my _Byukagan_ before closing my eyes and said, "I have been requested to bring Hinata-sama home."

Kiba's hand slipped from the beast's head. "Sorry Neji, she isn't here. Actually, I haven't seen her in the last few months," Kiba said flatly. The beast whined, "Easy Akamaru." Kiba tried to quiet the beast.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for having brought you out here." I bowed my head before turning to leave but Kiba spoke, "Wait, what's this about?" Kiba stepped forward, reaching for me.

"Please don't touch me." I commanded. Kiba pulled his hand back. Akamaru growled, getting into a defensive stance. Kiba tried to reassure his company by returning to his side.

"It's alright, Akamaru." The dog looked up at Kiba—he was still whining, unsure of what was happening.

"It's a family concern, Kiba. You should understand that." I said without giving the courtesy of turning to face him. Kiba wasn't the type of person who liked not being looked at while spoken to.

"That's fine, but as you know, I care and worry about her." Kiba stood his ground, planting his feet. I shook my head, finally turning to face him.

"I'm her guardian. You will not have to worry about Hinata-sama any longer. She has also become a talented _Shinobi_." I said softly (even I had come to believe in her talents). Kiba stood in silence, unsure of what to say. I took this as a sign that there was no further discussion. I bowed again and started to walk away.

Suddenly, I fell to the ground—Kiba had punched me square in the jaw. "Don't you tell me who I can and can't worry about! I am tired of all the arrogance in the Hyuga Family!" Kiba started massaging his fist as I tried to get back on my feet.

My cheek's throbbing had started to match my aching forehead. "How dare you..." I lifted my head and Kiba could see the _Byukagan_ had activated. "If you want to fight, that's one thing, but don't do it when someone's back is turned." On pure instinct, I took to the Hyuga stance. My knees were bent and my hands were at the ready. Never did I lose eye contact with Kiba.

Akamaru's fur stood on end as he growled at me, "No, Akamaru. This is my fight." Kiba smiled while cracking his knuckles. The big white dog gave another whine before he looked at his long time friend. "It's alright, this is something I need to do. I know it isn't what we usually do. This is different. This is a fight between men."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hyuga Neji

I remember that day because it felt like the world was against me.

I started to slowly walk to the left—still holding my stance. Kiba smiled again, reaching into his ninja bag. He pulled out a small black pill, and I instantly knew it was a soldier pill. Kiba rubbed it between his finger and thumb.

I eyed the black orb, I knew had to keep my guard up. "If you back off now, I will let you go unharmed." Kiba made a_ tsh_ noise but stood his ground, not showing any signs of leaving. "It's your own fault for staying." I said.

"That's fine. A man doesn't stand down from the challenges he is given." Kiba said as he flicked the pill into his mouth. It snapped at the pressure of his teeth. I watched Kiba swallow the pill and could see large amounts of chakra flow through his body.

Kiba was off in a flash, trying to find my blind spot. Thankfully, I reacted quickly and my knowledge of my own weakness allowed me to move into the _Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Jutsu_. As I motioned with my hands to make a dome shape around me, blue charka started to form. This _jutsu_ was my greatest defense, covering me from all sides. Kiba jumped back, avoiding the denfense, and swiftly made the hand motions to activate his _Shikyaku no Jutsu_. He fell forward onto his hands, giving the impression of a wild animal. Fingernails grew into claws and teeth enlarged into fangs. Kiba had turned into his beast form. He grinded his claws into the dirt and spun at me at a rapid rate, but I was quicker and bounced him off with a counter attack.

Kiba landed on the ground to the right of me, "There has to be a way to get around that shield..." I heard him bark. I continued to watch him, unsure of what his next attack would be. Suddenly, I saw him smile before digging his claws into the dirt again as he yelled, "Let's get wild!"

"Don't get cocky, you damn dog!" I hissed.

"You won't have worry about that much longer," Kiba said with a stupid smile on his face. His hands started to form another seal as he shouted, "_Tsūga_!" A gust of wind appeared around Kiba and he started to spin uncontrollably. He reminded me of a large drill barreling towards me. I returned back to my defensive position. This time, Kiba dug his attack straight into the ground. And without any warning, he emerged under my feet, punching me straight in the jaw.

I felt Kiba's fist against my chin and body was knocked back. Blood started to run down from my mouth, leaving a metallic taste behind.

"I see that you are still weak to such an attack. No wonder Naruto beat you all those years ago!" Kiba mocked, putting his hands on his hips as I wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my sleeve. Akamaru gave a small yelp, causing Kiba to face him, taking his attention away from me. "You're right, Akamaru, he is—AHHH!" Without giving it a second thought, I attacked. My hands had a mind of their own as they jabbed into Kiba's neck and lower back.

"You should never turn your back on your opponent. Naruto should have taught you that." I smiled. Kiba fell to his knees. He grabbed his throat as he coughed up a blob of blood. "If you don't stop here, you might actually become seriously injured." I said sarcastically.

Kiba put one hand on the ground and dug his claws hard into the earth. He looked down to see a puddle of red blood. Akamaru whined, unsure of what to do next. "Akamaru, I will end this..." Kiba coughed as he staggered to his feet. And like a true _Shinobi,_ he returned to his attack position.

"You must have a death wish, you mutt." I said returning to my own fighting stance.

"I won't let you win," Kiba coughed. He started to run towards me, but a dark shadow came between us. Then, suddenly, he came to a sudden halt.

"KIBA! That's enough!" A female voice commanded, almost growling at him.

"Nee-chan…? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiba blurted, realizing that the figure was his older sister, Hana. Her body was covered up in a long jacket and long pants but one could still see her muscles through the thick layers. Having her hair tied back allowed a person to see her white fangs emerging from her lips. Hana's appearance was almost wolf-like, causing anyone who didn't know her to step back and take a second look.

"Kiba, BACK OFF!" Hana commanded again. "He is a member of Konoha—he isn't your enemy. And if you don't step back, I will make you." Hana growled.

I released my _Byukagan_ and stood there. I had met Hana before when I had first gotten my _Jounin_ rank. I knew she wasn't a woman to be taken lightly.

Hana then turned her attention towards me, "Neji-sama, go home. I don't know why you came, but you better leave."

"But Nee-chan, we aren't finished!" Kiba screamed, and as soon as he did, Hana punched him straight in the gut, forcing more blood to escape from his lips.

"That is enough out of you," Hana stated, holding Kiba up in one arm. "Akamaru, come!" Akamaru obeyed. "Take him home." He moved under Hana's arm and readied himself for Kiba's weight. Hana placed Kiba on the white beast's back and it gave one last look at me before it jumped into the trees.

I watched as the large dog vanished into the tree line before looking back at Hana.

"Neji-sama," she said softly. "If you ever try attack or kill my brother again," she paused taking a long breath, "I will take you out personally." And without another word, Hana was gone, leaving me alone in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hyuga Hinata

I remember that day because it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

Night had come blanketing the village. Its darkness mixed with the cold air showed the true harshness of nature. But at that moment, it didn't matter to me. After talking to Shino about all my worries, fears, and concerns, I finally felt my mind start to become at ease.

We exchanged goodbyes and I started my journey home. Shino had offered to walk with me, but I explained that I would be alright and just needed some time to think.

Although my feelings still needed to be put in order, I felt like it would be more manageable now. With that in mind, I thought my future would be brighter.

"Thank you so much, Shino," I smiled, putting my hand against my heart, "I am finally sure I can face my family and my future." With each step I took, I felt confidence run through my veins. Truly, all the doubt about my worth and existence was gone from my mind.

As I was making my way home, I felt a presence coming towards me. "_Byukagan_!" I shouted. I started to search where the feeling was coming from, and instantly, I recognized who it was, "Neji-san?!"

Before I could even take another breath, Neji was in front of me. He stopped only a few feet away from me. As he looked over at me (his face, serious like always), I noticed a swollen bruise around his chin. I couldn't help but ask, "Nii-san! What...happened to you?"

Ignoring my question, Neji gave a sigh, "I have been asked by Hanabi-sama to come and bring you home." The words cut through me like a knife, and all the confidence I had flew out my open mouth.

"Hanabi-sama? Why would she care where I am?" I questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"Hinata-sama, I was instructed to bring you straight home." Neji spoke again with a certain admonition in his voice. "I am glad to see that you are not hurt." He added.  
"I was just heading back to the estate, Neji-san. But before we go back, please tell me what happened to your face..." I said softly, trying my best not to make eye contact.

"That isn't your concern. You should only care about yourself, and your own well being." Neji said as he started to walk back towards the Hyuga Estate. With those final words, I decided to drop the topic altogether.

Neji walked in front of me, reminding me of how a husband and wife would. I tried to turn my thoughts away from that image and again started to wonder what happened to his face. It was black and swollen; making it to look like a small plum was attached to his face. It wasn't like Neji-san to just have an accident, or get into a fight.

"Neji-san," I said.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Neji answered without turning around.

I took a deep breath, "Did you get into a fight?" Neji stopped. His posture changed: his head hung low, and his hands were red as his fists began to shake. Slowly, he turned around to face me, revealing the purple lump once more. His eyes were piercing and his lips were pursed together tightly.

Upon seeing this, I felt as if I had asked the most horrible of questions. I lowered my head and started to pay attention to my wiggling fingers. "Hinata-sama; I had told you that it isn't your concern. I would rather not discuss these matters!" Neji barked, making it clear he wanted no further discussion.

"But…it _is_ my concern," I swallowed hard and started to speak again, "You're my family! And as your upcoming Heiress, it my job to…to…worry about all my family." My confidence had started to rekindle. I put my hands to my sides and looked straight into his eyes.

Within seconds, I found myself pressed up against a tree and Neji's hand gripping my shoulders. "You feel that strongly about the clan?" He asked pressing his weight harder against my shoulders. "Do you really think you could have the drive to change the clan? Or will it be your sister?"

I felt tears start to coat my eyes. His strength made me feel weak, and my whole body started to ache. "Neji-san…" I whimpered, unable to do anything else.

"You want to know what this is from?" He said, meaning his chin. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. "I got it from a fight—a fight with your teammate, Kiba." My body started to shake. "I asked Kiba if you were with him and when he said 'no', I took my leave to continue my search. He asked me why I was out looking for you. When I didn't answer his request, and advised him that this was a family matter, this was the outcome."  
I didn't understand what happened to change Neji-san so suddenly. Only hours earlier, he confessed that he was sorry for the way he treated me. Now, he had me pinned to a tree.  
"I will...never be strong enough for you, Hinata-sama." Neji cried. Tears started to run down his face, "No one will truly ever respect me. And no one, not you, nor I, can change that. No matter what I say or do, my place as a Branch member will only cause pain to you."

"I don't know..." My words died off as I dropped from Neji's grip. "I saw how strongly Kiba feels about you. His concern and worry only emphasize my point. I am sure Shino feels the same way as well. He is just more reserved." Neji said softly, "They care for you and want the best for you…" Neji paused. For the first time, I looked deep into his eyes, "But in this clan, the great and powerful _Hyuga _Clan, all that will be there for you is hardship. Hinata-sama, please, I want you to marry outside this family." With those words, I finally realized all that Neji wanted for me was true happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hyuga Neji

I remember that moment because my life was turned upside down.

While walking back to the Hyuga compound, I could hear Hinata rubbing her hands together—that and our foot steps were the only noises to be heard. Neither of us had spoken a word since the confrontation. Hinata just followed behind me like an obedient dog. I could tell that she knew there would be no further discussion with me, especially after my reaction.

I wondered if Hinata was thinking about what happened and what I had said. To me, she always seemed like the type of person to replay thoughts like that over and over in her mind.

"Neji..." Hinata whimpered.

I didn't even turn around to face her, "Yes, Hinata-sama?" I answered.

"Neji..." Hinata collapsed on the ground—her hand was gripping her chest. I heard the dead weight of her body hit the hard ground. I rushed over to her and kneeled on the ground. As I placed her head in the crook of my arm, I looked at her face; although Hinata's cheeks were flushed, the rest of her face was paler than her usual completion.  
"Damnit, the stress and cold must have gotten to her." I sighed while pulling her up into my arms. "I'm sorry, Hinata…I shouldn't have been so forceful," It took all the strength I could muster to lift her up onto my shoulders, and as soon as I did, the pain from my muscles being so frigid finally set in. "God…why does it have to be so cold…?" My joints felt like they were going to rip as I carried her off into the freezing night. "At least, we aren't far..." or so I hoped.

***  
Hyuga Hanabi

Several hours had passed since I had sent Neji to retrieve Hinata. As each minute passed I became more frustrated. "For a high class Jouninn ninja, he is as slow as crap." I mumbled, upon entering my father's room.

The room was almost completely dark except for a small fire crackling in the corner of the room. The fire was starting to go out, so I walked over to the basket of firewood and placed a fresh piece of wood on the golden embers. The fire danced wildly, "Your life is like this fire, father," I sighed. "If I didn't take care of you, you would just burn out," I turned my head back to watch my father's chest move up and down, "At least you're resting comfortably."

I made my way towards my father's side and took my usual place beside him. There was a small tray at the end of the futon holding all my father's medicines. I started to count the various pill bottles, "So many pills that seem to do nothing—and now there are three more than the last time I counted…" I said softly, biting at my bottom lip.

"And there will soon be more, Hanabi." My father whispered, much to my surprise. He placed his withered hand upon my lap, and I placed my hands around his,"I am sorry to put you through this," he started again, "You're too young to be taking care of an old man like me," he started to cough. I immediately started to pour water from a pitcher into a glass that was next to the pill tray and slid my hand under his head. Gently, I pressed the glass to his lips.

My father closed his tired eyes, "Thank you," he said softly before drifting back into quiet slumber. In this moment of quietness, my heart could only feel ache as he laid there. It was in that instance that I felt all my emotions emerge from the pit of my stomach. Hot tears seeped freely from my eyes, making little dots of dampness on my father's bed sheets, as I wept into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hyuga Neji  
I remember the pain I saw in the eyes of my family members.

Upon approaching the Hyuga Compound, I held Hinata tight. Even though I hated the compound, I knew it was the best place to take her—but showing signs of illness in the Hyuga Clan was a weakness.

I made my way towards the Main Branch wing—only to bow my head out of instinct, not respect. Even though there was no one around, I knew it would be best to keep myself unnoticed. I headed down a long dark corridor, making my steps as light as possible. "We're almost there, Hinata-sama," I tried my best to make my voice as calm as I could.

Sweat drops started to make paths down her cheeks, "The fever must be getting higher..." Although I had become very familiar with patching up wounds, I knew little next to nothing about medical ninjitsu.  
After seeing her condition get worse, I decided it would be best to hurry. I rushed Hinata to her room at the far end of the hallway. I pushed the door open with my foot and walked into her room for the first time in over twelve years. I glanced around the room once and then made my way over to her futon in the middle of the room. I placed her down gently.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a few moments, but I promise I will be back with help." I whispered, draping the comforter over Hinata's shivering body, "I will be back soon."

***  
Hyuga Hanabi  
I started to make my way towards the bath when I saw a figure heading out of the Main Branch Corridor. Unsure who it was, I activated my Byakugan.  
Once I got my vision focused, I realized the figure with dark hair making its way towards the exit of the compound was my cousin. "Neji!" I screamed after dropping my bath bucket. I ran towards him, holding my robe closed. "Neji! Where in the hell have you been and where is HINATA?" I screamed at my cousin, who was almost to the exit of the estate.

Neji's dash came to a halt as he turned to face me. "Neji, where's my—what happened to your face?" I questioned as I looked at Neji's swollen face. I could see his clothes were covered with dirt and the bruise on his face had started to darken. "Did Hinata do that to you?"

I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about his injury and he seemed reluctant but obeyed. "No, it wasn't Hinata-sama." Neji words left his lips in a puff of smoke. "Hinata is in her room; she has fallen ill and I need to get her help."

My eyes widened in shock. "If you're lying to me, I will make sure you will receive your rightful punishment. Mark my words." I growled, still holding my robe closed with my hand.  
"Yes, Hanabi-sama," Neji answered swiftly bowing his head once more.

I gave Neji another glare before turning my back to face him. "I will see what I can do for her. You better go to the hospital right away. There must not be a word about this to anyone. Father is sick and the whole village already is aware of that—but there is no need to bring up that our new Heiress is falling ill as well," I shook my head, "Weakness can no longer be tolerated."


End file.
